Four of a Kind
by Angelina's Twin
Summary: The rating is just incase.This is an FWAJ,GWAS,LJKB,RWHG and HPGW Fanfic.There will be more to come.Plez R&R Plez.Ne way has lots of figthing, yelling and jokes
1. And Then There Were Two

Title: Four Of A Kind.  
  
Author: Lil'rich gurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Harry Potter (Or anything that goes with it). Yes, some characters I do own but not the ones from the book (Or any other names in the book).  
  
Summary: This story is filled with mistaken identities, rumors, betrayal, heartbreaks and most importantly friendship.  
  
Chapter: #1- And Then There Were Two  
  
In this chapter, we find Angelina in her dorm. When Katie comes in. Angelina is angry and sad.  
  
Angelina' Pov  
  
I gazed into an old fashioned mirror to see a girl with long (almost silky) black hair, full lips, cinnamon colored skin, bright dark brown eyes, a flattering figure and a tear stained face staring back at me. 'Why am I, Angelina Johnson crying?' "So what if Fred doesn't like me. Who cares if he does like one of my best friends. It doesn't matter right. Of course right!" Angelina yelled. " He is one of my best friends. I should be happy for him. It's not like he can find a girl that looks as pretty as Alicia does. After all I'm just, all right more beautiful than she is. I can have any guy in this school. Anyone! Why should I care about Fred? Besides I don't even like him!"  
  
"Really! Why do I find that very hard to believe." I spun around to see Katie Bell standing behind me. 'How long had she been there? How much did she hear? I should just go with the flow. Maybe she only heard the end. And I thought that I would be safe to talk in the dorm, instead she comes in here. I guess that how it works when you share a room. Still how dare she ask me that after what just happened. Now she is going to get it too.'  
  
"And why is that so hard to believe Katie?" I ask angrily. How dare she eavesdrop on me her best friend?  
  
"Well if you don't care so much why are you crying? I know it's not tears of joy."  
  
"I don't need you to be so sarcastic at this time. So if you are going to act like that you might as well leave right now!" I bellowed at her.  
  
"Hold up .I didn't come in here to start a fight with you. I think you have had enough fights for today."  
  
"Fred and I weren't fighting!"  
  
"Then what do you call it?"  
  
"I would call it a friendly spat. That's what I would call it." I stated calmly.  
  
"Do you know that is what he told Lee also. You two would make the perfect couple."  
  
"Well we're just friends, that's all. Besides he deserves it. He plays with people's feelings."  
  
" Really! If that's the way you fight with your friends I'd hate to be your enemy." I took note that she dismissed the ending about him playing with people's feelings. "What did he do?"  
  
  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Fred and Alicia walk through the porthole nudging each other and laughing. They walk in to see George and Angelina sitting too close for comfort. George and Angelina look up to see Fred and Alicia's arms around each other's waist, a little too tight. Fred and Alicia sit down next to George and Angelina. A very awkward silence was between them. None of them knew what to make of what they had just seen. Fred broke the silence.  
  
"Angelina how was class?"  
  
"O' hum just as fine as potions class can be. You Fred?"  
  
"Umm. Care of Magical Creatures was fine also."  
  
"Ooo that reminds me. George we have Sprouts class now. We should go, you know how picky she is about lateness."  
  
" True. Lets go now."  
  
Alicia and George left to go through the porthole. When there were gone. Fred and Angelina just sat there until Fred left to go into the boy's dorm for a book on something or the other. After he left a few third years came through the porthole. They did not see Angelina sitting there when they started to gossip.  
  
" So tell us the whole story Marta."  
  
"Well I'm not so sure of the details, but I heard Fred tell Lee that he likes…"  
  
"Likes who?"  
  
"Tells us who, Marta."  
  
"All right Caroline I'll tell you too. He likes Alicia!"  
  
"Are you sure Marta?"  
  
"Positive, Kim. He likes Alicia Spinnet"  
  
"Which Fred"  
  
"How many Freds do you know Vanessa? I'm talking about Fred Weasley."  
  
"Poor Angelina."  
  
"She'll be heart broken."  
  
Just then, the door to the boy's dorm open and Fred came out. He had finally made up his mind to ask Angelina out. Just the two of them. When Fred walked into the room, the third years got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Angelina I was wondering …… if…you… want ….to… huh? Angelina what's wrong?" Angelina had started to glare at him.  
  
"Nothing Fred" Angelina replied in an annoyed voice. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright? You look angry?" said Fred looking very worried.  
  
"I said that I 'm fine!" said Angelina louder this time.  
  
"Is it something that I did?"  
  
"Can you understand what I'm saying or can't you get it through your thick skull" screamed Angelina. This time Fred screamed just as loud as Angelina. This of course did not shock Angelina.  
  
"Angelina I'm trying to help you" Fred yelled almost pledging with Angelina to tell him.  
  
"You aren't. You just what me to tell you so you can use it against me later!"  
  
"What! Angelina what has gotten into you? Just a moment ago you were fine, I leave you and come back and you're angry at something."  
  
"I'm not angry at something. I'm angry at YOU."  
  
"ME. What did I …"Fred didn't get to finish yelling what he was saying. The porthole had just opened to let Katie and Lee in.  
  
"Gosh! You can hear you two down the hall." said Lee  
  
"What are you two fighting about this time?" asked Katie.  
  
"Probably who ate the last chocolate frog." joked Lee  
  
"Just stay out of it!" Angelina and Fred screamed at the top of their lungs. With that Angelina stomped up the stairs and went into the girls dorm. Fred had enough time to yell, "FINE!" before Angelina slammed the door. Fred did the same. He stormed out of the porthole. Not being able to slam the door like Angelina, Fred punched the wall on his way out. Lee and Katie were left to stare in amazement.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? When you are reviewing plez don't flame the story. If you do I'll block you. -_- Flamers aren't Welcome -_- . O yah plez r/r ^.^ I love reviews. 


	2. Two Can Play That Game

Title of Chapter: Two Can Play That Game  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these ideas but I don own some of the names of the made up characters.   
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story. Last time we left off Angelina heard some rumors. She jumped to a conclusion and had a fight with Fred. They both stormed out of the common room. Now we see how Fred is taking it.  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
Fred's POV  
  
What is wrong with you? She is just a girl. So what if she doesn't want to go to the ball with me there are others who would die to go with me. Why are people giving me strange looks? Haven't they ever seen an angry person before? Ahhh forget them I have bigger problems.  
  
"Hey Fred, tough break" this black hair boy with blue streaks said he was standing besides another boy who had red streaks instead.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's right act like there was nothing there. You'll get over it soon." said the other boy.  
  
"Who are you and what in the world are you talking about?" They have total lost me at this point.  
  
"Were are Tom Regil and John Viol in year three."  
  
"Fred were are talking about the fact that Angelina Johnson likes your twin." No I can't be hearing this! Not Angelina not her too. George can't have her too.  
  
"Uhmm are you ok Fred?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fred are you ok?"  
  
"At least talk to us"  
  
"Do not you have some thing better to do than gossip all day about matters that do not concern you!"  
  
I couldn't stand this longer. I just have to get away from here. Far away from Hogwarts, George and Angelina. As far as I can get from her. Some place were no one knows me. Some place like .. like..  
  
"Fred, Fred, Fred. Clam down. What is wrong"  
  
"Get way from me"  
  
"What is your problem? You won't let anyone near you."  
  
"So you can't make me!" That sounded lame. Who was talking to me anyway? I look up at her face. Who? My eyesight must be going. Pansy was talking to me. She was laughing to.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"At the way you acted."  
  
"O I see" I was very funny. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade like the rest Pansy?"  
  
"I had no one to go with. How about you?"  
  
"Same" I couldn't believe it. She was really a nice person.  
  
"Well it is still early we could go." Was she asking me on a date? Me go on a date with a slytherin.  
  
"Sure I'd love to go." What was I doing? If anyone found out. Ahhh forget about everyone else.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
When we walked into the Three Broomsticks. People stared even more. We found a table at the back of the room and sat down.  
  
"So"  
  
"So"  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with Fred"  
  
"Nobody. You?"  
  
"Nobody either."  
  
"I thought that you were going to the ball with Malfoy?"  
  
"Nope. He is going with someone else."  
  
"So this is a nice change."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well your not being mean or acting well like a slytherin."  
  
"You Fred not all slytherin are the same. Some can be every nice." Was she coming on to me? If she was it is working.  
  
"Hey since you don't have anyone to go with and I don't have anyone to go with how about we go together?" What was I doing? I can't go with her. Angelina, wait for get about her she wouldn't what to go with you anyways. Besides Pansy would never say yes.  
  
" Fred I'd love to go to the ball with you."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Fred I'll see you later. I have to go now."  
  
"Ok see you later" and with that she was gone. I can't believe what I had done. She is pretty.  
  
"Fred, Fred. Has anyone seen Fred"  
  
"Oy I am over here."O great it was Angelina. She was wearing a smile.  
  
"Hi Fred. So this is where you are hiding. I have been looking all..."  
  
"What is it that you want?" That was cold Fred. What's wrong wit you? She is still your friend.  
  
"O I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that it wasn't far what I did to you. So I was wondering if we could be friends again?" She was still cheerful and she had the biggest smile on her. How could I resist that smile?  
  
"Sure, no hard feelings."  
  
"Great Fred. So what were you going to ask me before?"  
  
"O I um I was going to ask you to um." How could I ask her now, when I am going with Pansy?  
  
"Hey Fred' no Pansy not now. `I for got to ask you color are you going to wear?"  
  
"Wear to what Fred" Angelina didn't look too pleased.  
  
"O hey Angelina. Fred didn't tell you the good news?"  
  
"No he didn't. He must have forgotten."  
  
"O I'll tell you then we're going to the ball together."  
  
"That is great Pansy. When did this happen, Fred?" she put a forced smile on her face.  
  
"I asked her before you came in Angelina."  
  
"Well I am very happy for you. Would you excuse me I have to go to Zoko's joke shop before it closes." She gave me a deadly glare and left.  
  
In fact she ran. I better go talk to her. She is probably upset. Well so am I.  
  
So she did like me after all should have gone with my first instinct. That is last time that I listen to third years. "Angelina come back. Let me explain." 


	3. What Is She Thinking?

Title of Chapter: What Was She Thinking?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: Fred doesn't have a crush or in any way shape or form like Pansy. He just did that on the spur of the moment. Now how will Angelina react to Fred's newfound love? Thanks 4 the reviews.  
  
  
  
Angelina's POV  
  
  
  
"I've really done it this time. What on earth made me think that Fred would be so kind to me of all people? I know that I have this big crush on Fred. I thought it would end but no it had to turn into an obsession. You think he would notice that I have a thing for him. Is he really that blind? After all the hints that I have been dropping him. I understand that he doesn't feel the same way about me but what was he think? Going to the dance with …"  
  
"ANGELINA"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"I think we've made contact. Hi Angelina well come back to earth."  
  
"Marcus? Marcus Flint? What do you want?"  
  
"I can tell that you're thrilled to see me. I came here to ask you some thing." As he said this he seemed to become interested in the ground all of a sudden."  
  
"Yes what is it ask me fast I'm sorta in a hurry?" I look over my shoulder to see if Fred was still pursuing me. Sure enough in the distance fiery red hair was wadding through the people.  
  
"Uhmm. You see I have had this crush on you for a long time now and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me that is if you don't already have a date yet."When he finished this he was blushing a bit.  
  
Did my ears deceive me or did Marcus Flint just ask me to the ball. Well he is kind of good looking, and he seem to have genuine feelings for me. Am I going insane Fred is going to ask me any day now what am I saying, he is going with Pansy. What would Alicia and Katie think? May be I can do better. I am sure there are more guys that would love to….  
  
"ANGELINA"  
  
Why do my thoughts keep getting interrupted? "Yes, Fred"  
  
"Ahhh here you are. You kept..on…running….. What do you want Flint?"  
  
"I came to ask Angelina to the dance. What about you?"  
  
"Ha that's a laugh.' He looked over and saw that I was serious about going to the dance with him. "You've got to be joking. You're not really going with...Are you crazy?"  
  
"Why not? Who else is there for me to go with?"  
  
"Angelina he's in Slytherin!"  
  
"So is Pansy and you are going with her. In fact I think we will have a good time at the dance. Don't you Flint?"  
  
" Of course. So I'll take this as yes?"  
  
"You'll take this nowhere!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good we'll dance the night way"  
  
" That better be all you do!"  
  
"Come, come Fred old chap don't be a sore loser after all you did get Pansy."  
  
"Get your hands off me Macrus."  
  
"Boys I must be getting leaving have to finish my shopping. Macrus would you help me. Sorry to be a burden Alicia or Katie would usually come with me but they are with their boyfriends."  
  
"I would be more than willing to lend a hand to such a fair maiden. Ha, ha, ha shall we be going? Right good bye Fred."  
  
"Yes good bye Fred. See you a bit later in the common room"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK what was I thinking? Angelina with Flint? I know I know sounds crazy. Don't panic everything will turn out all right!?! ~.^ And that's the truth. I ask for one thing. That is REVIEWS. Come on reviews plez. Thanks 


	4. Just when you're on top of the world.

Chapter Four  
  
A/N: IIIIII'MMMM BBBBBBAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!! Lets get this ball rolling. Now Fred is going to the ball with Pansy and Angelina is going with Flint. I know he was in Woods year and is supposed to be gone but you'll find out why you see ^.^ blah, blah blah, blah * ten minutes later * blah , blah ,blah so that is why * looks around gets weird stares * he...he...he...um just read the story. By the way there will be more Alicia and George as well as Katie and Lee. Now to the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!   
  
George POV  
  
She looked so cute sitting there. Her auburn her was draped over her homework. I watched as she looked up with a sigh. She frowned slightly at her book then continued to read every so often writing something down.  
  
"So are you going to ask her?"  
  
" What?"  
  
"Come on George you don't do a very good at hiding it"  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about Lee?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Seriously I don't know what you are going on about."  
  
"I'm talk about asking Alicia to be your girlfriend!"  
  
"Who said I wanted her to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Who asked her the day after you heard about the ball to go? Who talks to her every chance he gets? Who talks about her 24/7? Who is sitting here just staring at her instead of doing something about this major crush he has on her for like for every? Who spends-"  
  
"I get your point Lee."  
  
"Good I was starting to run out of 'Who' questions."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Watching our language I see. Trying to impress a certain girl?"  
  
"Bugger off Lee."  
  
"There we go back to normal. So what are you going to do about Alicia?"  
  
"If I go over there and ask will you stop pestering me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Just shut already and talk to her!"  
  
"Fine I'm going!"  
  
Alicia POV  
  
Why did history have to be hard? What purpose does it serve when we leave? George seems to understand it maybe he could help me? George who would have thought that would have fallen for him. Not that it's bad to fall for him he is sweet, kind, thoughtful, wonderful, cute, charming, he was George.  
  
"What you smiling at Spinnet?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" I knew perfectly who it was. His voice made my feel weak. He smell sent me of into a dreamy state.  
  
"You head master."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"I'm so the head master!"  
  
"The head master of what stupid jokes?"  
  
"Oww.That one really hurt leesh."He held his heart in a mock pain "I think you killed me and all I ever wanted was to bring a little laughter into this world and know what you were smiling at." With that he closed his eyes and pretended to die.  
  
"Well you know what they say curiosity killed the twin." At that moment Lee walked past and cough something that sounded strangely like 'stalling'. It must have meant something because George's eyes flew open. He glared at Lee as he left then turned back to me. This time he looked so serious.  
  
"Alicia the reason I came over here was to ask you doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" "What?"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now I'm not force and we can still be friends. Yes? You said yes?"  
  
"Yes." We hugged each other.  
  
"We need to celebrate!" He yelled.  
  
"Ok. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't I'm just so happy nothing can rune my day." The door swung open to revel Angelina and Fred. Angelina seemed tired but Fred seemed lived.  
  
George POV  
  
"Fred I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I think we should talk!"  
  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
  
"We have a lot to talk about!"  
  
"No we don't! Fred I'm to tired to fight you."  
  
"What cloud have made you tired? Let me see you're probably tired after having a good snog with your new boyfriend."  
  
I watched as she stopped dead in her tracks. I could tell that comment really got her angry. I thought that she was going to scream at him. Everyone held their breath. Everyone came out of his or her dorms to watch. Angelina smiled at Fred then utter those unforgettable words.  
  
"Actual yes I am."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"I said yes. I am sure you are probably tired as well. Now if we have nothing else to 'discuss' then I will be going. Goodnight Fred."  
  
Fred just stood there with a look of awe on his face. After a few seconds he seemed to shack himself out of his state of shock. He frowned as he watched Angelina close the door to her dorm. He then ran up the stair to ours and slammed the door. Whispers broke among the students. Alicia sighed and looked over at Katie. Katie sent an exasperated look back and got up.  
  
"Sorry George, I have to go and do the 'all men are jerks why are they even here on this earth who needs them any way girl chat thing'."  
  
"Does that include me?"  
  
"Only when I'm talking to Angelina." she ruffled my hair playful and left.  
  
"Come on mate, lets go find out what this is all about."  
  
Lee and I opened our door expecting to find hell. Instead we found him sitting quietly on his bed staring at something. He looked up. His face was as red as his hair. Before we could say a word he said  
  
"Marcus Flint."  
  
* * * * I know I said that I would tell you why Flint is still there but I promise next chapter. Well what do you think? Reviews! 


	5. This is just a note to the readers

Note  
  
This isn't really a chapter at all. It is a really short note. I'm just asking do you people think that I should continue writing this story? I mean I have left it for so long. Would you still be interested in this story. If you please tell me cause then I'll post something up. If not then kiss this story good-bye. Your choice. So review so I know what to do. -Thanks Angelina's twin 


End file.
